Wireline and other downhole imaging tools can be used to construct sub-images of a borehole. For example, a wireline tool can often deploy multiple pads at different locations and azimuthal orientations relative to a center of the wireline tool. These pads can include sensors capable of sampling various formation properties, including resistivity, along a slice of the borehole adjacent to each pad. A complete image of the entire borehole can then be created by adding these slices together and aligning them, though this can often be quite difficult.
For example, measurements in the various sub-images can be plotted as a function of measured depth in the borehole. However, sometimes the accurate depths of these measurements, as well as other quantities, may not be accurately known. Thus the features displayed in individual sub-images can appear misaligned when the sub-images are viewed side by side.
As a result, an interpretations engineer is often employed to manually piece the sub-images together by moving, compressing, and/or stretching different parts of the sub-images to align features in the sub-images and arrive at a complete, aligned borehole image. Manual post-processing such as this can be both time consuming and expensive. For example, for a one thousand foot borehole, an interpretations engineer may take twelve hours or more to create the complete, aligned borehole image.